Something's Not Right
by Forever Jasmine
Summary: Harry has a feeling something's not right. The other problem is that Voldemort could be after the love of his life-and she doesn't know it yet.
1. Inside Your Thoughts

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were relaxing by the lake.

"I'm bored." Ron complained.

"Me too." Said Harry. He looked over at Hermione. "What're you...?"

She had her head buried in a novel. "Hmm? Oh, nothing."

Luna Lovegood saw them, blushed when she noticed Ron, but walked over.

Ron's ears went red.

"Hi." Luna said, brightly.

"Hi." Said Harry, Ron, and Hermione in unison.

"Why don't you come join us, Luna?" Hermione suggested.

Ron shot Hermione a quick glance.

"Um, sure." Luna said.

Harry immediately, and embarrassingly scooting closer to Hermione.

Luna sat down between Harry and Ron. Ron blushed when he felt Luna's arm brush against his. She got out the Quibbler. Hermione didn't mind the closeness. In fact, she quite liked the closeness and secretly enjoyed it. She felt Harry's eyes on her as she read her book. When Hermione looked up, their lips were inches apart.

"Um..."

"Sorry." Harry muttered.

"I-It's okay..."

Both of them thought what WOULD'VE happen if Ron and Luna weren't there.

"So...uh...how's the Quibbler, Luna?" Ron asked.

"It's going fine." She smiled-Ron loved it when she smiled. "It's been great. Alot of people are reading now that I've posted some of my artwork."

"Artwork? You draw?"

"Yes...drawing is my passion, Ron." She gazed into space.

"So what have you drawn?"

"Self-portraits...flowers...Crumplehorn Snorkacks..."

"Really?"

"Yes. I can uh...draw you if you want me too."

"Sure."

"Right now?"

"Yeah."

They both got up, leaving Harry and Hermione alone.

Hermione closed her book. "Harry..." She began.

"Yes?" He asked, slightly leaning in towards her.

"Um..." She lost her train of thought. "How's Quidditch?"

"Uh...It's fine. Yeah, I guess."

Hermione was so nervous. She groaned. "UHH I can't TAKE it anymore!"

"What, Hermione, what's going on?"

"I have to tell you something."

She stood up. Harry did too.

"Hermione-"

Hermione pulled him by the hand back to the castle. Then, when no one was watching, she burst in the Room of Requirement.


	2. Amazing

"Hermione." Harry gasped, out of breath. "What's going on?"

"I-I-I-" She stuttered.

"What?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

Hermione hesitated before...

"How's it goin'?" Ron asked, staying still.

"It's going fine, Ron. Just stay still. I'm almost done." She finished her last touches, caressing her pencil lightly over his hair lines. "Okay, I'm done."

Ron took the sketchbook and STARED.

There on the page, staring back at him, was himself.

"Wow...Luna you're AMAZING!"

"Thanks! I'm glad you liked it."

They both smiled at each other.

"So what are you doing this summer?"

"I'll be hanging out with Daddy. And...of course I'll draw."

"Um...do you mind if I come?"

"Of course, Ron! You can come any time you want."

"Okay, then. Um...where should I...?"

"We can hang out in my room...if you like."

"Um, yeah, sure."

Inside they were both thinking the same thing...

What was going to happen if they were alone in her room?


	3. Plans

Harry...is it okay if...if I come over to the Dursley's with you this summer?"

Harry's eyes brightened. "Hermione!"

"I-I know, you probably won't-"

"No, that's great!" He sighed in relief. For the first time, he won't be alone this summer...

Hermione smiled.

"But, Hermione, why didn't you tell me at the lake?"

"Uh, yeah, I don't know...it wasn't that necessary was it?"

"Ah, no."

"Shall we go then?"

"Mmmhmm..."

They both walked back to the lake together, not noticing how close they were walking together.

Meanwhile...

"Draco!"

"Pansy, what is it NOW?"

"Where's my ice tea?"

"Right here dear." Malfoy muttered.

He walked over to Pansy, who was clutching a Slytherin green pillow.

"Thanks." She took a sip. Malfoy looked sickened just looking at her.

Has she ever been this pale?

"Pansy...um...what's going on...?"

"Cramping...so BAD." Pansy groaned, laying down.

"You'll be okay..." He rubbed her back gently.

Pansy sighed.

"Are you um...you know..."

"Yes, Draco, I'm on my period."

"Well you don't need to say it like THAT."

Pansy smiled. "Sorry."

"So do you have any plans?"

"Um...no. Why?"

"Because...I hope you're up for a walk or something. I'll make you dinner."

"That sounds nice."

Then she went to sleep.

"What page are you on?" Harry asked Hermione about an hour later.

"212."

"Bloody hell, Hermione." Said Ron, walking over.

"What?"

"Do you EVER stop reading?" He asked, mimicking her.

"Do you ever stop EATING, Ron?"

Ron said nothing, but gazed into space.


	4. Arguing Over Stupid Things

**Author's Note: Some chapters might end up short like this one. Only because the next one will be in greater detail! ^.^**

Hermione rolled her eyes. She looked over at the horizon. "It's getting late." She murmered, closing her book.

Harry sighed.

"Harry?" Ron said, finally speaking.

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing this summer?"

"Nothing." Harry said, quickly, shooting Hermione a quick glance. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing...maybe...pay Luna a visit-"

"What?" Harry yelled out loud.

"Shh!"

"Aww Ron that's so nice!" Said Hermione, not keeping her voice down.

"Hermione!"

"What?"

"Do you have to be so loud?"

Harry chuckled as the three walked back to the Gryffindor Common Room, Ron going straight to bed.

"Well, uh...um...goodnight Hermione." Harry hesitated.

"Goodnight." Hermione whispered. She walked over and said in his ear, "I really hope I can see you this summer Harry..."

He felt a chill run down his spine.


	5. In My Head

_I wish I could tell her..., _Harry thought. _I never thought it would be so hard to tell Hermione..._

_Why can't my life be easier? Morely...why is it always me? Why couldn't Voldemort just pick someone else to torture...? I wonder what he's doing at this moment..._

Hermione's voice came into his head...

_Harry, if it's really that important why don't you just tell Dumbledore?_

_Hermione, it's not like he's going to take my misery and crush it into dust._

_You're not totally miserable._

_Really? How do you know?_

_Harry, I know you. You're my best friend._

_I just wish we could be more, though, Hermione._

_What do you mean?_

_Look, I know you might be shocked but...I l-_

_*The door burst open**It was Voldemort._

_Say goodbye Potter._

***Everything fades away as Harry driffs off into another nightmare...***

Harry woke up sweating about an hour later. Ron, Neville, Seamus, and Dean watched him nervously.

"Hey, mate, you've been moaning all night. What's going on?" Ron said.

"Nothing, it's nothing."

"It's something."

Harry hesitated before throwing up on the side of his bed.

Seamus looked like he was going to also get sick.

"I'll get McGonnagal." Neville said, getting up to leave.

"No, Ne-"

Harry lurched himself off the bed and threw up again.

"I wa-" Puke. "Her-mione."

Ron and Dean helped Harry down the stairs. A few girls heard the commotion and rushed over.

"Move out of the way!" Ron growled. "Can't you see he's throwing up?"

"Harry!" Came screams from everywhere. Harry didn't speak. He couldn't.

"What's going on?" Came a familiar voice. It was Hermione.

"Harry! Harry, are you alright?" She moved her way in the crowded circle. She sat down next to him. Harry for the first time had never been so happy, and nautious, to see her. "What's wrong?"

"He was moaning and things." Ron told her. "Once he woke up he started throwing up."

Hermione's eyes went wide. "You need to get-"

"Neville's already doing it. Then, as we helped him down the stairs..." His voice trailed off, looking at his now pale friend.

"What? What happened?"

"He said he wanted...he said he wanted..."

"What? Who?"

"...You."

"Me?"

Harry looked at her, trying not to breath in her face. "Hermione..." His voice was slightly hoarse.

"No, Harry, don't speak." Hermione placed her hand on his shoulder.

"No...this is important-"

McGonnagal came in the room.

"Everyone clear out." She said. "Mr. Potter, come with me."

He had difficulty getting up. Ron and Hermione got up eagerly to help him.

In the Hospital Wing...

"This should do it." Said Madam Promfrey, giving him some medicine. "This should slow the puking down."

Ron had gone back to bed. Hermione sat in a chair next to Harry's bed. When Madam Promfrey left, Harry opened his mouth to speak.

"Hermione-"

"Harry-" She interrupted. She got up and cupped his face leaning in slightly, hovering over him. "Listen to me. The more you talk the more the-"

"But this is important..." Harry whispered. "If I don't tell you now then..." He couldn't finish.

"Then...?"

He closed his eyes. "Hermione...something...happened... in my dream..."

"What was it?"

"Voldemort...he..." He tried to remember it. "We were in the...Room of Requirement and..."

Hermione waited patiently.

"He came in...and started to...to..." Harry opened his eyes. Their faces were close. Too close.

"Harry, please tell me..."

"He tortured you, Hermione."

She had a hint of tears in her eyes. "H-H-Harry. That was ju-just a...dream wasn't it?"

"No...I think...I have a bad feeling...about this. I think he's planning on...since...he knows...what I..."

Harry sat up straight, startling Hermione.

"Hermione...he knows."

"Knows what?"

Harry hesitated before speaking. "How I feel about you."

A moment of silence…

Hermione froze, her mouth gapped open.

"Hermione, I think he's going to try to use you...to get to me."

She finally spoke in a shaky voice. "That's never going to happen Harry..." She took his hand in hers. "Love can save us when we need it the most." She looked in his eyes. "Love saved you, Harry."

Harry thought about that for a moment. She was right. Before he knew it, she raised his hand and pressed it to her cheek. She closed her eyes. "It'll save the both of us."

"How do you know all this?"

Hermione opened her eyes. "Because I know, Harry. I believe in you."

There was one more question that needed to be answered.

"Hermione Jean Granger...do you love me?"

"I do, Harry."

"No, I mean...more than a friend or a brother."

"Harry..." She whispered, leaning in. She pressed her forehead against his. "All these years... I've waited...for this moment."

Her face was so close…Harry took his chance. He couldn't take it anymore. With the little strength he had, he lifted up his lips and began kissing her slowly. Hermione kissed him back, her hands gripping his shoulder blades gently. His fingers traveled up and down her back, stopping at her waist. She let out a soft moan, running her fingers through his hair. He smiled in the kiss, pulling her closer. Hermione hesitated before climbing into his lap, allowing more contact. She pulled away slightly for air, pressing her forehead against his. Harry pulled a strand of hair out of her face as they tried to control their breathing.

"I've been…" He whispered. "…in love with you for so long. I never knew you felt that way."

She smiled, biting her lip. She wrapped her arms around him. He returned her embrace tenderly. There was no way anything could ruin this moment.

Harry yawned.

"You should get some sleep." Hermione murmered, distangling herself, resuming her position beside him.

He sighed. Leaning down, he kissed her on the cheek. Then he layed back down. Before he slipped into unconsciousness, Harry heard Hermione mutter, "I love you…"

When he looked down at her, as if to respond, she was already asleep.


	6. Remembering

Harry woke up early the next morning. For one, he was relieved because his puking was slowing down. The rest of last night was like a fog.

Until, in that moment, everything unfolded...

Harry remembers his dream...becoming his nightmare. He looked down, and found Hermione, who had her head rested on the side of his bed. The position looked quite uncomfortable. Then he remembered what she told him last night, and what happened soon after that. To Harry, he's never been kissed like that before. Not ever in his entire life. Nor, did he feel alone anymore. Hermione had confessed that she loved him. But is it enough? Do they really feel the same way about each other equally? And what will Ron think when he finds out?

Or if he finds out...

"Hey...you're awake." Came a soft voice.

Hermione was awake. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, for the sunlight ran across her face and danced in her hair.

"Yeah..."

"Hmm..." Her eyes traveled along his face. "How did you sleep?"

"Okay, I guess...how about you?"

"I...I'm okay. How're you feeling?"

Harry gave her 'the look'. "I'm brilliant."

Hermione let out a soft giggle at his tone.

Madam Promfrey walked in the room.

"Good Morning, Mr. Potter." She said. Then she noticed Hermione. "Miss Granger! You should be getting ready for your lessons!"

Note that the actual real reason is that she wans Hermione to leave. There were no classes on that day.

"I'm sorry, Professor." Hermione said, reaching over and held Harry's hand in both of hers. "I was concerned, so I paid him a visit. I eventually go tired and...accidently fell asleep."

"Hmph." Madam Promfrey gave Harry some more medicine. "I see."

"When can I leave?" Harry asked.

"Well, it depends on how you're feeling I might let you off in fifteen minutes."

"Okay."

"Ms. Granger, I think it's best if you-"

"Yes, Professor, I was just leaving. I'll see you later Harry."

With one last look at Harry, Hermione left. Harry sighed before heading back to the Boys' Domitories to change into his Hogwarts robes...


	7. Something's Not Right

Hermione walked to the Great Hall, her feet dragging. She never wanted to not leave Harry so badly...

When she saw Ron stuffing his face again, she smiled a little and walked over. She sat across from him.

"'Mornimw." Said Ron, who still had his mouth full.

"Hey, Ron."

He swallowed what he had left. "How's Harry?"

"He's...fine." She muttered.

"Is everything okay...?"

"Yeah, everything's fine, Ron."

"You look kinda sad."

"Me? No. I'm good."

"C'mon, Hermy, tell me."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Did something happen?"

She then remembered Harry telling her...

"No." She lied.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. He threw up a couple times but eventually went to sleep."

Harry walked over then and sat next to Ron.

Right...across... from Hermione.

"Hey, mate, how're you feeling?"

"Brilliant." Harry muttered.

Ron looked from Harry to Hermione. "What's going on between you two?"

"Nothing, Ron." They said in unison.

"Something's going on and you're not telling me what it is."

Hermione stayed silent.

"I told her about the dream." Harry said. "Then, I'm going to tell Dumbledore."

"What happened?"

"Voldemort. He... tortured Hermione because...because he knew."

"About what?"

Seamus, Neville, and Dean hastened to listen. Before Harry could open his mouth, Luna had walked over and sat down next to Hermione.

Awkward silence.

"Good Morning everyone." Luna said.

"'Morning, Luna." Ron said, giving her a sheepish smile.

She smiled at him and then noticed Harry. "What's wrong, Harry? Looks like you're sick or something."

"Can't you just let me eat in peace?" Harry growled, storming away from the table.

Hermione hesitated before chasing after him.

"What was that about?" Luna asked.

"Dunno." Said Ron. "But whatever it is, it's really bothering him..."

"Harry!" Hermione called, nearly out of breath.

Harry hesitated before showing half of himself from the corner of a deserted corridor. She walked over to him.

"Why did you run off like that? I was so worried..."

"Not as much as I was worried about you."

"About me? Why?"

"Hermione you...you mean the world to me. Voldemort...I told you."

"And like I told YOU, Harry." She took his hand in hers. "Love saved you before."

"It didn't save Mum and Dad."

"That's because they both risked their lives to save you." Hermione leaned in slowly. "Just like I will...if I have to."

She kissed him soflty for a moment.

"Hermione..." Harry whispered. "Don't."

"Don't what?"

He gazed into her eyes. "Don't risk your life for me. I'll die for you."

"Harry, you know you can't-"

"I know Hermione. It's just..." He held her tighter. "Something's not right. I can feel it."


End file.
